


I Wasn't Going to Mention It

by Single_Man_Tear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Cas Is Bad At Feelings, Confused Dean, Dean is a Softie, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Single_Man_Tear/pseuds/Single_Man_Tear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season Eight. The angel's have fallen and Dean is not happy about it. Why was it always Cas that got in trouble? When Kevin finds and explanation, the answer Dean gets may not be the one he was looking for. Based on this tumblr post: http://skating2superwholock.tumblr.com/post/122917182486/thoriinsacorn-hey-guys-i-found-it-why-it-had</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kevin Has A Big Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I saw this post on tumblr ( http://skating2superwholock.tumblr.com/post/122917182486/thoriinsacorn-hey-guys-i-found-it-why-it-had ) and could not stop thinking about it!!! Post Season 8, pretending that Cas didn't get thrown out of the bunker. Sorry for the short chapter, more like an introduction, but I promise to post the next one as soon as I can!

Cas's humanity bothered Dean a lot more than it should have. 

It wasn't his constant need to eat or the fact that he couldn't figure out how to operate the washing machine. It certainly had nothing to do with Cas now staying at the bunker, because where else would he go? It wasn't the fact that he was awake at four in the morning because he couldn't sleep or that he was almost always by Dean's side. Cas was settling in to his new humanity much better the second time around, though he wasn't pleased about it and was often found staring broodingly at the walls for hours on end. 

Really, if Dean thought about it, his problem with the newly human Cas had nothing to do with Cas at all. 

It was all about Metatron. 

What did Cas have to do with casting the angels out of heaven? Why was his grace the key? It could have been any other angel, one that actually deserved it. Really, why did Metatron take the one poor guy who had been dragged through heaven and hell and rip him apart? The one who had only just gotten back on his feet and was trying desperately to appease everyone and do the right thing? Why did it have to be him that got screwed over? Again. 

So for once, without request or complaint, Dean sat himself down in the library and started reading anything and everything he could get his hands on. He was determined to figure it out. Maybe he could even find a way of getting Cas's grace back, though he had a feeling that would involve kidnapping and torturing the stupid little scribe, which Dean would be more than happy to participate in. But first, he needed to figure out why. Why it had to be Cas. 

But after three days of combing through text after text, finding little or nothing that had anything to do with angels, Dean started losing hope. Boredom was starting to sink in no matter how hard he tried and no amount of coffee was keeping him from dozing off over one of the books in front of him. 

Until Kevin stormed in the next morning, papers overflowing in his arms as he sat down across from Dean, hair mussed and eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. 

"I can't find anything in my notes from that stupid tablet that will open those gates back up." He whined when Dean simply stared at him, rifling through his papers as though he had no idea what he was looking for. Cas followed in behind the agitated teen, a granola bar in hand. 

Sam had already started thrusting his unwanted eating habits on the newly ex-angel, who was beginning to avoid all the fried goodness Dean usually consumed. Except at breakfast, when Dean would load his plate with bacon and Cas would smile in excitement while Sam wrinkled his nose and ate his oatmeal. 

His brother gave a nod of approval from across the table when he saw Cas's current food choice and Dean rolled his eyes. 

"There has to be something here, I just can't find it." Kevin snapped, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands and groaning. "I did find something else though." He added as an after thought, like it wasn't that important. 

"You're excitement is smothering us, please control yourself." Dean muttered and Kevin glowered at him through his fingers. "What'd you find?"

"Why it had to be Cas. Why he had to be the third ingredient in Metatron's spell." Kevin said with a wave of his hand.

Dean didn't notice the granola bar drop from Cas's hand, too busy staring at the prophet with comically wide eyes. 

"Well? Why??" He demanded and Kevin jumped at the sudden urgency in his voice. 

"Metatron needed the grace of an angel in love with a human."

Silence stretched out between the four of them, two of which were staring at Dean, the other was busy clenching his hands on the back of the chair in front of him. Were he still an angel, Cas would have broken that chair apart with the force of his fingers digging into the wood. 

"What?" Dean squeaked, staring open mouthed at Kevin. 

"The grace of an angel in love with a human." As he repeated the words, it seemed Kevin finally understood why that was such a big deal. "...Oh." He swiveled around in his chair to look at Cas while two other pairs of eyes slowly looked up at him. Cas was blinking furiously, a blush coloring his cheeks deep pink as he avoided them all, looking like he wished the ground would swallow him. 

"Is that true, Cas?" Dean whispered, so low he barely heard it himself. 

Dejection was written clearly on Cas's face at Dean's surprised tone, his wide blue eyes swimming with repressed emotion. But some sorrow still managed to seep through. 

Without a word, he pushed off the chair and jerked around, walking briskly out of the room.


	2. Dean's Confusion and It's Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but here is the second chapter!! Thanks so much for reading!! (This part is based on part 2 of that tumblr post: http://thoriinsacorn.tumblr.com/post/56192110299 )

“Did he…?” Dean trailed off, waving one hand in the direction of the door. “Did he just…?”

He couldn’t manage to string more than three words together, eyes darting between the door and his brother, who was shaking his head in amazement.

"I thought you already knew…” Kevin muttered, flushed with embarrassment. “I didn’t know it was some big secret.”

“You knew?!” Dean exclaimed, whirling around in his chair to look at the teen, who nervously shuffled a couple of steps away. “How did you know!?” He pointed an accusing finger at his brother, “Did you know?”

Sam gave the smallest sympathetic smile and nodded once.

“How...how? How did you know?”

“He hasn’t exactly been hiding it well, Dean.” Sam said gently. Noticing his brother’s blank expression, he continued with a sigh.

“He’s given up everything for you and never asked for anything back. He always comes when you need him even if it puts himself at risk. Even when he didn’t think he had another choice, he never hurt you...well, except for that one time when Naomi brainwashed him and that other time when you almost said yes to Michael, but you deserved it then, so…”

“But he never...he never showed it...he never acted like he-”

“Cas is an angel, man.” Kevin pointed out like it was some new information.

Just as Dean was about to argue, Sam cut in. “Kevin’s right. He’s been on Earth for a long time, but feelings? That’s all new to him. He doesn’t know how to deal with them or how to talk about it.”

After a beat of silence stretched between them only broken by the rasps of Dean’s panicky breathing, Sam added, “I don’t think he was ever planning on telling you. He probably feels like he ruined everything now that you know.”

Another moment of silence passed before Sam asked, “Does he make you happy?”

Dean opened his mouth, but no sound came out, so he just snapped it shut and nodded.

“Do you like him?” Kevin asked, watching Dean with narrowed eyes and the hunter nodded a little too quickly.

“Then I think you know what you need to do.” Sam murmured.

Dean stared at his brother before lurching to his feet, startling the pair of them.

“I’ve gotta...you know...Cas.” Dean stuttered before rushing out the door.

***

Dean knew what crying sounded like. He had been forced to comfort enough people after hunts gone wrong to know the sound as well as his own voice. What he wasn’t expecting was to hear it as he got further down the hall.

That familiar sound of sniffling, broken breaths and choked off sobs were drifting from the kitchen. Dean stopped dead a few feet from the door, horror creeping in his chest, heart breaking at the sound and knowing it was him that caused it.

Shuffling closer to the door, he chanced a glance around the frame and his face crumbled at the sight.

Cas was hunched over the kitchen table, head buried in his hands, fingers gripping tightly at unruly hair. His shoulders heaved with suppressed sobs, coming out only as faint whimpers that Dean wouldn’t have caught if he wasn’t paying attention.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, the hunter slowly stepped into the room, unnoticed by the ex-angel in front of him.

He made noise as he came into the room, not wanting to scare Cas. The last thing he needed was to give the poor guy a heart attack, especially now that it was actually possible.

Cas’s shoulders stiffened, but he didn’t turn around, hastily wiping his face on the sleeve of his blazer as Dean came into view.

“Hey there Cas? Mind if I sit?” Dean asked awkwardly, gesturing to the chair across from him. Cas didn’t look up, staring down at his hands and nodding.

“Thanks…” He murmured, chair scraping in the tile as he pulled it out and sat down. Cas was still looking down, eyes glassy and red, blinking rapidly as he fought off the next onslaught of tears.

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them, Dean struggling to come up with something to say, Cas obviously waiting for Dean’s rejection.

“So…” He started, now looking down at his own hands to avoid the watery blue eyes that flicked up to his. “You in love with me, Cas?”

*Tactful, Winchester. Always so tactful.*

Cas barely managed to keep his face from crumbling, but couldn’t stop the tears that started freely flowing down his stained cheeks.

“Cause you know, if you are…” Dean trailed off, forcing himself to look up and hold the tearful gaze. Cas’s face was braced for rejection, eyes downcast, not even a glimmer of hope managing to shine through them. Dean took a deep breath and managed a small smile that his friend didn’t see.

“Well...that’s the best news I’ve heard in a long time.” Dean whispered, smile widening when Cas’s head slowly rose, confusion knitting his brow.

Suddenly, a watery smile graced his face, a quiet, near hysterical laugh escaping his lips. He simply stared at the hunter for a long time, tears still falling, but a smile on his face.

Dean stood up and carefully walked around the table, kneeling down in front of the ex-angel. He took Cas’s hands in his, stroking a thumbs over knuckles, coaxing an even wider smile from him.

“I should have told you a long time ago, Cas.” He mused and Cas closed his eyes, like he thought it was a dream and if he looked too long Dean would disappear.

“I should have paid attention, too.” Dean added, “We wasted a lot of time.”

Cas didn’t respond, eyes still closed, letting Dean’s voice wash over him with a content smile, but Dean wasn’t having it.

Letting go of one hand, he raised it to Cas’s cheek, wiping away the remaining tears.

“Cas, please look at me.”

Blue eyes slowly opened, shining brighter than Dean could remember seeing them.

He dragged a thumb gently over Cas’s lips, tracing them. “Can...can I…?”

Cas only smiled wider and nodded once. That was all Dean needed before leaning in and capturing his friend’s lips in a tender kiss.

It was wet. It was messy and uncoordinated from Dean’s awkward angle and the hands trapped between them. But it was perfect, because it was Cas.

Because it was all the two of them had ever wanted. The touch, the intimacy, the feel of lips on each other.

It didn’t take long for Dean to drag Cas to his feet so he could kiss him properly, hands in hair and arms around each other. Tongues tracing lips and eagerly exploring. The soft gasps Cas made when Dean pulled a little at his hair, the shudder that rippled through Dean when Cas trailed fingers down his spine. It was all new to them. It was perfection.

Later that night, tangled in the sheets on Dean’s bed, Cas’s head cradled on Dean’s chest listening to his heart, Dean finally managed to say it.

“Cas...I love you.”

He could feel the smile on his skin followed by a press of lips over his heart.

“I love you, too.”

  
  


Back in the library, Kevin and Sam were grinning to each other.

“You know it’s only gonna get worse now.” Kevin pointed out and Sam laughed.

“Yeah, but it’s worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think??? :D Hope to hear from you all! xoxo


End file.
